phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gi-Ants
| image = Gi-Ants1.jpg | caption = Candace, the queen, with Phineas, Ferb, and their friends inside of the "Antius Maximus". | season = 3 | production = 321b | broadcast = 146 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Mike Milo Seth Kearsley | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = Feburary 10, 2012 | international = | xd = | pairedwith = "Monster from the Id" | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes = }} Thinking it would be cool to be part of an ant society, Phineas and Ferb create and infiltrate the Antius Maximus, a massive ant farm filled with giant ants. Suspecting that the boys are up to something, Candace accidentally drenches herself in the ant pheromones and follows them inside. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz feels tired and lethargic after eating turkey and decides to create a Turkey-Inator that will create a sleeping epidemic in Danville by turning things into giant irresistible turkeys. Episode Summary Songs *''Livin' in an Ant Society'' End credits A replay of Livin' in an Ant Society. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry arrives in his lair and sees Major Monogram and Carl inside and the monitor was damaged. Evil Jingle None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A fly ran into the scale model of Antimus Maximus. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-monster-from-the-id-gi-ants/EP009488470260 *It's revealed that Buford 's grandmother's house smells like ant pheremones. Production Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on February 3, 2012. * Oddly again, Kelly Hu, the voice of Stacy was credited in the episode, but didn't appear in this episode along with "Monster from the Id". International Premieres *February 17, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors *Candace said she pressed the door button ten times, but she only pressed it six (though she may have simply exaggerated for emphasis). *Isabella's bow is missing in one scene. Continuity *Major Monogram mentions the vague boarding school known only as "The Academy". ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Candace becomes Queen again "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". Linda actually mentions this to Candace, albeit sarcastically. *Major Monogram's mention of Acting in the Theatre of "The Academy" is similar to that of his wanting to be a singer, as mentioned in "Split Personality "; also, both were met with bad results. *Doofenshmirtz gets his head stuck in a turkey while fighting Perry, similar to what happened to Perry the Platyborg, and remarks "it can't be the first time someone got their head stuck in a turkey." ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Buford shows his annoyance of Phineas being funnier than him again. ("De Plane! De Plane! ") Allusions *'Circus Maximus' - The name of the ant farm Antimus Maximus is an allusion of Circus Maximus, an ancient Roman chariot racing stadium and mass entertainment venue. *'Mr Bean' and Friends - At some point, Doofenshmirtz gets his head stuck in a cooked turkey. This is an allusion to what happens to Mr. Bean in the Christmas episode, and to Joey and Monica from Friends in the episode The One with All the Thanksgivings. Doofenshmirtz lampshades the allusion, by saying, "It can't be the first time someone's got their head stuck in a turkey". *'World of Warcraft' - After Baljeet mentions the ants are into online gaming, he mentions how another ant cast a sleep spell on his character and stole all of his gold. This is an illusion to World of Warcraft as players can cast spells on one another and gold is used as a form of money in game. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes